Radio Effect
by katcoo13
Summary: I never thought there was a place such as this. But with love, I guess there's always a way to make it stronger. Even if that way is painful. Yaoi. Multi-couples. R&R Please! :D
1. Prolouge The start

Hey guys. Please R&R!~ I have this on dA also, and this is the Prolouge. Thanks! More chapters to come!

"This is the place!"

We all walked in the multi-room building. Gosh, I hate summer. Isn't it posed' to be warm? Guess not, because it isn't. It sucks more that we have to get jobs. Right out of collage and I already get accepted to a job that had nothing to do with my scholarship at all. Although, I liked this new job already. It may have nothing to do with my collage studies I've had-but it's a pretty sweet job. Also, It helps that all-well mostly all-of my friends have been accepted here too. It's me, Kenny, Butters, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Pip. So It's not like this weird job is boring. I mean, working at a radio station is probably not what we had planed for our job's. But the pay is good and we all ended up together, so I'm not complaining.

"Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, your in station one."

"Sweet dude!", We high five and set our crap inside our station. Walking back out, we listened to the rest of the placement's.

"Kyle Broflovski, Tweek Tweak, your in station two. Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, you in station three. Uh, Pip? The owner want's to speak to you personally for something. That's all."

"Wait! W-what about me!", Butters asked as everyone else left to their stations.

"Oh! I'm sorry, your in station two with Kyle and Tweek."

Kenny nudged my arm, "Their a threesome, Stan! Get it? Get it?"

I just smiled and walked back into our station. Kenny followed.

"So, Stan, this place bring you here too, huh?", Kenny asked, starting to set up a personal touch to our station-including many magazines of god only know's, porno.

"Yeah, it's weird though. They wouldn't tell me who the owner was."

"Hm. Ah, well, I don't care. This place pay's for the awkwardness."

And it was true. This place gave you 250 dollars an hour. That's a damn lot of money. The inner-com came up inside our stations, croaking before continuing,

"*Ahem* All of the new employ's-if your in need of a place to stay, please gather your luggage and report to the main door. And DO NOT come to the office. Go to the MAIN DOOR. Thank you."

We all were staying here. We already signed in and got out rooms, so most of us simply continued to set up our stations. The inner-com came up one more time, about twenty minutes later telling us the radio stations were closed and to either leave or go to our personal rooms. Me and Kenny said night to eachother and split up to go to our rooms.

I got this odd feeling though. This isn't a normal radio station, is it? Who's the owner? Why doesn't anyone know? Why'd they accept everyone here? How'd this 'owner' know that we all knew eachother? How?

What's going on?

TBC...


	2. Creeky Music

"*Ahem* Wake up people! Get to your stations! GET MOVING!"

"Fuck that!", I bolted up in bed-flipping off the inter-Com. Why the hell do they wake us up at- oh wait um, it's 9am...is that sleeping in? Whatever... I got dressed and slipped out the door. Other sleeping zombies were wandering into there stations holding coffee and such. What station was I in? Um...I know I'm with Clyde, right? Speaking of which-

"Hey, Craig! Come on, let's get to work and-"

"Fuck you Clyde," I flipped him off yawning,"What's our station?"

Clyde looked saddened but muttered.

"We're in station three, remember?"

I sighed and patted his head,

"God, your such a baby. Sorry, ok? Let's go."

I slanted off in the direction of our station as Clyde skipped along ahead of me. This was gonna' be a long day...

~5pm~

"What's our last song, Clyde?"

Clyde looked up the most voted song. He smiled and turned to me.

"Track 42, song 8"

Track 42? Damn, aren't love songs getting old? Eventually I'll puke at the thought of the number 42...Supper. Never the less, I got the song ready. 'You belong with me', by Taylor Swift. Oh, the irony.

"We're on air in 3!", Clyde called cheerfully. Turning on the micro-phone as out light came on, he announced our last song and a good bye as I started playing the song. After shutting off the mic, and the song ended, I turned off our computers. The lights on the 'on-air' sign were posed' to go off.

But they didn't.

Once we went off air, the 'on-air' sign flashed neon green, never once stopping. Like an annoying strobe light.

After it stopped, I lost control of my body. My feet and hands moving on there own made there way to the door and opened it to reveal other people with the same issue as me. Most silently trying the gain control.

My hand flew randomly up-almost smacking me in the face- only to land on another door knob. Opening the door and then closing it-also locking it, I noted-I walked inside.

"Hey, Tweek? What the fu- fu- ffff-"

Hmm. Super. I can't talk now. The hell's going on in this shit hole? Tweek walked forward-obviously under the same shitty thing I am. He looked scared shitless, but of coarse I was too. Both are heads looked straight to another, never even blinking. Our mouths opened at the same to say in an un-controlled unison

"I love you."

Tweek managed a squeak and over blush across his face before our heads connected into a forced lip-lock. Tweek's eye's grew to match my huge twitching one's. Tweek's arms were thrown forcibly around my neck pulling in-I just now noticing my hands doing the same around his waist. We literally were crushing together as close as possible.

Then that stupid mother fucking green light strobe TWICE and died completely.

"FUCMPH"

Control? Hey look at that, I can talk. Cept' I said 'FUCK', not 'FUCMPH', ok? Ok. We both pulled back as soon as our body's functioned and turned around. I turned straight to Tweek, though, who still was blushing with wide eye's.

"Did you have control?"

"N-no!"

We both stood, un-moving.

But, hey. Just saying, I liked that kiss, didn't I? That's why I wasn't blushing cuz' really, I liked it, right? Yep. Well with that decided, I stopped standing there like an idiot and moved.

"Yo, Tweek?"

His head shot up, confused. Swiftly, I walked up to the still blushing and twitching Tweek. I grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him in into a real kiss, He squeaked and started to pull back. I pulled him deeper though, him eventually calming and shyly wrapping his arms loosely around my neck.

Pssh, yeah. I like it.

So hot. 


	3. Do I want to go?

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit. Did that owner guy not realize his shitty light made me kiss STAN!

"...Ky?"

"S-Stan?"

"Do you-do you think that'll happen every DAY?"

"Oh dear god.", I put my head down. Stan held up my chin, staring through me. He smiled, which I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fuck Wendy.", He muttered leaning in and pecked my lips before backing away and smiling again.

See, though, that peck on my lips made me think. Who did everyone else fuc- kiss? DID anyone else kiss? Where the fuck is Pip? Why hasn't he come back since yesterday from the owner? The owner...  
That's it!  
Was the owner Wendy? No, she lov- likes Stan, so she wouldn't make that green light come on, right?

"Kyle?"

So maybe Bebe? No, no, she still thinks my ass is hot.

"Kyle?"

Maybe Randy? Wait, no, that doesn't make sense at all!

"Ky? Hello?"

My mom, maybe? No, why would she waste her free time setting people up? No point!

"KYLE!"

"Huh?", I shot my head up. Oh yeah, we kissed like 10 seconds ago, right? Right...

"Dude, are you ok?"

We need to find Pip then, right? Cause' he's the only one who's seen the owner, probably. So we...break in to office? Yeah, that sounds good. So how am I-

"Kyle...?"

"Stan,"I spun to him, grabbing his hand, "Please shut up. Ok, here's the deal. Pip is the only one who's seen the owner, right? So if we don't want to kill eachother because of a song and green light, we'd better find Pip."

Stan got excited, smiling with understanding-finally.

"I'll check the rooms, you break open the office."

So we slit up. I went to the office-to find it locked and needed a password to open it. What kinda' password would someone like this owner guy put down?

"Aw, shit, I don't know..."

"ACCESS GRANTED"

wow...really?

...REALLY? The password is 'Aw, shit, I don't know' ? God that's funny as hell. At least the owner has a good sense of humor, although the 'ACCESS GRANTED' sounded weird. Like an accent? I don't know...  
Anyway, I stepped inside and got instantly cold. Shit, was it like 5 degree's in here or something? Seriously, at least I'm used to the cold. I shivered letting out a shaky breath as I propped the door open-just in case.

"Who's there?"

Was...that Pip?

"Hello?"

Aw shit. Really? No wonder...

"Pip? Your the owner?"

"What? No! I'm not the owner, Kyle!", He stepped out of one of the rooms. I ran up to him, grabbing his hand.

"God-"

"Gosh, Kyle. It's gosh. Never say his name-"

"In vain, yeah, whatever. Point is, gosh Pip! You know, I was worried shitless about you! God- uh, gosh, don't just disappear!"

"R-really! You were worried? For me?"

I node quickly, smiling, Pip smiled, grabbing my other hand in his and facing me completely.

"So, you've seen the owner, haven't you?", I stated more then asked and tightened my grip.

Nodding, he said, "Why yes, I have. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell anyone, though..."

He looked down as my smile grew worried again.

"The owner's keeping you prisoner?"

Pip's head shot up, tears forming at the corners of his eye's.

"I-i don't Kyle. I don't know why he choose me, don't know why I can't leave. I don't know if he'll leave me. I don't know the purpose. I just don't know, anything!", he cry'd. I held him close. He put his arms around my back and clinged to me while he cry'd.

"I don't know if I should tell.I don't know what'll happen if I do, Kyle!"

"It's ok, Pip! Quiet, quiet. Let's go, now!"

"How do I...How do I know if I want to leave...?"

Then we both froze. A noise, like a growl but...softer. I looked down to Pip, suddenly gone.

"Pip? Where'd you-" 


	4. In basic terms, I don't know who I am

My breath escaped me as I was suddenly pulled back my collar out of Kyle's arm. I was set more gently in my room and waited uncomfortably in my seat, twitching. I heard Kyle's voice,

"Pip? Where'd you-"

And then a hard slap, and push out threw the doors, ending with Kyle's cracked 'umff!'.

Oh dear. Did he kill Kyle?

"I didn't kill him, Pip."

Can he read my mind!

"I can read any mind, Pip."

Is he mad at me!

Sighing he walked back in my room,

"No. But if you keep thinking that I can't hear you, It's gonna' be a yes. And stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Right-O"

I shifted in my seat while he stared me down, pacing. He finally laughed and pulled me into his lap onto the ground.

"Pip...you really want to leave this place?"

I gasped out,"No! Good gosh no! I would never want to leave you alone!" Putting my head against his shoulder, I sighed into his hair. He just made a sound of OK and sat silently while we thought. I question came to me, and not interrupting the silence I just thought it. What was the point of this place, anyway? He sighed, answering my question out loud.

"To...make sure your safe. And not corrupted."

"Corrupted? Why would that happen?", he shook his head.

"If I tell you, it'll come back. Looking for you. In fact, it's probably here already trying to find out how to reverse it."

"Huh? Reverse what?"

He shook his head again and we left it at that. Well, if your wondering, I've no idea where I am, how I got here, forgot who that was that got slapped, when I'm allowed to leave, and why I'm here.

But hey, that's ok.

I've got him. 


	5. So we help the Devil's son

Oh dear god! Who's that? Is it- I mean he -dead? Oh god! Did I kill it-him? Oh wait, it's breathing. I mean, uh, he's breathing!

"C-Craig!", I twitched and ran to the guy on the floor. The hell? It's Kyle? He looks dead! Ok, maybe not dead, but still, what the hell happened?

"What Tweekers? ...Oh, is that Kyle? The hell'd you do?"

I spinned around shaking my hands, "JESUS CHRIST, NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! I found him like this, I swear! He was just-"

Craig put his hand over my mouth and sighed, smiling. When he let go, I rushed off to get Stan while Craig went over the Kyle. I blew open the door, making a 'gah!' sound as I turned to Stan.

"Stan! K-k-Kyle! JESUS, HURRY!"

We ran to Kyle, who was now laying on Craig, still in front of the office door.

"Kyle? Kyle!", Stan ran up to him and shook him. Kyle's eye's gently flew open, him sitting up as Stan moved to put him in his lap. Stan held him to his chest as Kyle coughed a couple of times and grabbed Stan's head in the back.

"I...I f-found Pip...", He choked out,"He's being held hostage by the owner...", He took a deep breath. He put his head in the crook of Stan's neck and pointed to the door.

"He's in there."

"T-the o-office?", I squeaked, Craig grabbing my hand to calm me down. Kyle started to explain what all happened. Sounded like freaking' prison in there! Craig's head shot up at the mention of Kyle being thrown back from something he couldn't see. His hand tightened around mine as a small barely-visible smile suck up on his lips.

"I know what happened."

Everyone looked up the Craig and I (me letting out a 'gah!' from the pressure). Pressure. SHIT, pressure! I started shaking again and Craig noded.

"It's an angel-and before you go ranting on about 'angel's aren't real' or 'Craig your stupid', here me out. Remember that kid from 4th grade with the powers or something, Damien? The anti-christ? Yeah, him. Well Pippers in there and Damien were like, best friend's or something right? Ok, so what if they were dating? A couple, you know? If they were a couple, and Pip is a devoted Christian, imagine Jesus. Now what would Jesus do if he figured out one of his most loyal followers was dating the 2nd most powerful, fearful, evil thing on the face of that planet? Dating his OPPOSITE. First though from Jesus? 'SAVE THE CHRISTIAN FROM THE DAMNED!'. Duh. So what does he do? Send an angel to 'help' him. So, it's an angel in there, trying to technically break Pip and Damien up. This make sense?"

We all just kinda' sat there like 'where-the-fuck-did-you-get-that-and-oh-my-god-the-anti-chirst-is-gay', faces.

"All we can do now is act normal, like we don't know."

"Son of a bitch..." 


	6. Power Out

Shit, I hate this place. Fuck this room. Its to small. And every fucking minute that damn angel is brainwashing MY angel! Fuck it all. First of all, these codes make no sense. What voice code! God forbid, if I say the wrong fucking thing ALL of Pips memory would go away! Second of all, what kind of radio station keeps their security in a WALL!

"All we can do now is act normal, like we dont know."

"Son of a bitch..."

... What? Like you dont know what? Act normal? Impossible, its Southpark, nothing can be normal.

"C-Craig, what do we do then?"

"Duh, help the anti-Christ."

"WHAT!"

"Dude, that goes against my religion."

"Suck it up, Marsh."

Im clearly missing something. So some fags on the other side of this wall are helping me with WHAT again? God damnit... Time to scare some shitty souls.

So I phase through the wall and land on top of a very pissed Stan and Kyle.

"Shit, really soft landing, you guys should be cushions in your next life."

"Fuck off you- Damien?"

I snickered and stood up. I walked over to Craig putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your pretty smart. I suppose you know whats going on then, Craig?"

"Why yes I do, Pip-as you probably already know- is under control of that angel thingy, right?"

I nod and he continues, smirking.

"So, you need to fix our little light flashing issue so Pip can start remembering your guys sex."

"Ha, yes, remembering the sex is first priority," I laughed, "So, whats this about flashing lights?"

"Its whats controlling people."

"Ah. I see. Well, that explains the voice code thing."

"Kyle knows that voice thingy."

I turned quickly over to the two people, still rubbing there backs where I crushed them. I grinned and knelt down next to Kyle.

"Why hello Kyle, dollface, I have a question to ask, if you dont mind. Whats that voice code of yours?"

Kyle stared at me for a second before he got what I said.

"Ew, dont call me dollface, thats gay.", I snorted. Like sitting on your best friends lap while thinking about fucking said best friend ISNT gay.

Fuck, dude.

"The password is, Aw, shit, I dont know"

"...Huh?"

Stan sighed and looked up to me.

"The password is literally the phrase, Aw, shit, I dont know."

Wow. An angel with a sense of humor. Gotta hand it to him, thats a pretty fucked up password. Who WAS this guy? After I beat the shit out of him for taking Pip, I might just be friends with the guy. Or not. Depends if Im in a good mood. I just want my fucking Pip back. My angels better then the one controlling him, anyway.

"Um, Damien-"

"Yeah, I fucking know, the POWER WENT OUT!" 


	7. MindControl Uke's

Oh hamburgers. I hope I can get out in the dark. I still need to call my dad! If I don't, he'll ground me from work!

Oh, wait, nevermind. But still!

"Butters, turn off the music! This isn't the time for jokes!", Kenny hissed.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and rubbed my knuckles together, "W-well, jee, I would! But um...I didn't-"

"Start the music.", Kenny finished my sentence for me. There was a silence in the room. Our door shot open, making me and Kenny scream.

"You guy's!", Kyle yelled,"Turn OFF THE MUSIC!", Everyone ran in our room.

Is that...Damien?

Oh jeez...

"We can't, fellas, the music is playing by itself-", I froze, stopping in mid-sentence. I walked in the middle of our room, clutching my chest and breathing heavily. Kyle started the same thing, and soon after Tweek was spazzing over to us too.

The music ended.

The lights flashed.

~Kenny's POV~

Damien taped me on the shoulder after Butters stopped talking.

"He's about to be under control, again.", Damien whispered,"If you's listen to the song, you can figure out what to do. According to me, Kyle and Tweek are the only one's left to be effected by this song. Bye." He phased through the wall - I stared at the wall, dumbfounded.

What the hell was going on?

The music stopped, lights flashed and-sure enough-Butters, Kyle, and Tweek were in the middle of the room, they're heads down, body's still twitching. Well, Tweek twitching harder.

Me, Stan and Craig backed against the wall. Craig try'd the door, it being locked.

"Guys," I muttered,"Damien say's they're the only one's effected by the last long. What happened in that song?"

Craig turned to us, in a rushed whisper saying,"At the end, the girl was trying to kill the guy, right? But she didn't cuz' the guy did-something? What was the something!"  
Stan pinched his nose in concentrating.

"DODGE RIGHT!"

"Huh? OH SHIT!", I screamed running sideways, closer to the locked door. Did Tweek just throw a glass bottle at us? Stan's eye's shot open afterward.

"We have to-", then the power went out completely, except...

In the office.

"Hurry the FUCK up, Damien!", Craig growled, pulling me and Stan to the floor, avoiding a trash can thrown by Butters.

Shit. This is a jacked up way to die, let me tell you. Sitting in a dark room, your lover attempting to kill you and 2 of your closest friends. Oh, and your friends lovers also trying to kill you and them. What a twisted way to die.

Lover?

And then hit me. And I quote: 'your lover attempting to kill you'.

"We have to do this.", I stood up. My friends watched in fear as I calmly walked over to our three pals. Ever once in a awhile dodging random objects thrown at me, I finally made it to Butters, who had a phone in his hand, ready to bash my head in. I simply wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry."

His body became instantly relaxed, phone falling from hand. He fell limp in my arms, passed out from exhaustion. I picked him up, bridle style, and turned to Craig and Stan, staring at me with wide eye's. Craig jumped up and smacked my head.

"OW! What the fuck, Craig! Just go do the same thing to Tweek before you get hit with a shank!" 


	8. My Style of Love

Stan POV -  
"How'd you know what to do, Kenny?", I asked.

Me, Craig and Kenny were sitting on the ground next to the wall where Damien went...well, poof. Kyle on my lap, Butters cuddled up on Kenny's, and Tweek shaking slightly in his sleep, head on the lap of Craig. All still passed out.

"Really, I just guessed. I mean, I think in the song, the guy like, seriously said sorry in some dramatic sense, and she was like 'OH CHARLIE!'"

"Charlie?"

"You say the word like alot."

"Shut the fuck up."

"POPCORN!"

We all turned our heads to Craig's lap, where a very twitchy Tweek was upright. Craig pulled him back down onto his lap.

"Mornin' Tweekers."

"Popcorn?"

We all started to laugh. What's with this kid? He wakes up in the lap of a asshole and all he can scream is 'popcorn'? What was going through HIS mind? Tweek yawned and made him self more comfortable on Craig's lap.

"P-popcorn- GAH! -is the name of Kenny's porno.", Tweek giggled. Me and Craig burst into tears at that, waking up Butters. Who, of coarse, just said oh-so innocently.

"I'm alive?"

"Good wake up call, Buttercup`.", Kenny purred, wrapping his arms around the blonde in his lap and closing his eye's. This should mean Kyle will wake up soon, right? Good. Took him long enough. Although it was like, only 25 minutes since they passed out? Yeah, about. And Damien is where again? In a wall? Isn't he 'posed to turn the lights back on? And, and uh, save his blonde...Pip? Yes, yes, and save Pip.

"Pinacolada's...", I looked down toward Kyle. The hell dude, what's with all the food and drinks being ordered in people's sleep?

"Stan?", Kyle lifted his head to mine slightly, looking up.

"Morning. Kind of...", Kyle sat up in my lap.

"Kind of?", he said tilting his head, I continued,"Yeah well, Damien hasn't fixed our little music and random flashing lights issue...thingy...yet."

Did that sound weird?

"Are the doors locked?"

"Yeah, from the outside, why?"

"...Football."

Ok, from expensive drinks to sports. Did those lights mess with your brain waved or something? What's with all the random shit, really!

...Oh, I get it. Football.

And so I stood up and went to the back of the room. Here's where 'Football' pay's off. I closed my eye's and ran toward the door.

*CRASH*

"UMPF!~", I fell on the door, which was laying on the ground outside our room. I heard the guy's behind me start to get up. Kyle walked up next to me first and then-

*THUD*

We both gasped and turned around. The door I was standing on moments ago, was now nailed and re-painted onto the wall, locked.

"S-Stan? Wa-wasn't that d-door...under your feet?", Kyle stuttered. Kyle stared at me. I looked inside the window, next to the now locked door. There was the other four...

What are they doing?

They're pointing behind Kyle and slamming on the glass, they're faces full of fear. Behind Kyle? What's wrong with Kyle? I turned around, Kyle still staring at me.

My face drooped into absolute agony.

"Stan, what is it?", Kyle said, completely oblivious.

I didn't think. It was gonna' take Kyle. The only thing I could think of, to save him...was for that thing to take me instead.

I gripped Kyle's hand and threw him to the side, as the clawed hand of this thing came down.

Kyle looked to me from the ground. Fear portraying his body features, as the thing grabbed me from behind, dragging me off.

"I did it for you, Kyle.", I muttered, as the breath of the thing knocked me out. 


	9. Scarsbegone

Craig's POV -  
"Hooooly shit"

Did I really just see that asshole Marsh sacrifice himself for Kyle? Guess he's not so much an asshole any more, huh? Never the less, before another...whatever the heck that was comes and takes Kyle, we gotta' save his ass. I went to one of the computer desks and pulled out the monitor. Hey, I could care less if I'm destroying property right now, aright? Kenny, Butters, and Tweek run outta' the way, taking cover behind an upturned table. I threw the monitor with all my might, crashing it through the window we were looking through. We all hopped through the broken glass and jogged over to Kyle.

"Kyle? Kyle? Ky, hey!", Kenny shook his friend gently. Kyle was frozen, looking in the same direction Stan was taken.

"We have to find him...", he muttered.

"Uh, what? Heeell no we aren't!", I yelled grabbing Kyle,"Stan sacrificed himself to keep you safe! And so your just gonna' go kill yourself trying to find him? He wants you alive, not going out to kill yourself, you selfish asshole!"

Tweek grabbed my arm,"C-Craig.."

I turned and looked at Tweek, anger washed away from my face, replaced by my normal boring, dull expression. I turned back to Kyle and let go of him.

"Kyle, listen. I'll go get your prissy boyfriend. You stay here. Got that?", I shoved him into the room and sauntered off into the pitch black hallway to where Stan disappeared to.

"Craig! N-n-no!", Tweek called. I quickly turned and shouted,"Stay! Don't you DARE put yourself in danger. You better stay safe!"

I turned back and slowly set on my way again into what seems to be the dark tunnel.

"Marsh, ya dead in here?", I called throughout the hallway. Well, what else am I 'posed to ask him? 'Wanna' kiss Kahhhl?.'

...That might work, actually.

"Hey, hey Marsh! Kyle wants a kiss!", I laughed. Didn't that sound oh so corny?

"...Craig?", a voice croaked out.

Well, I didn't expect that to work.

"Keep talkin'! I'm trying to save your ass, and whispering doesn't help much!", I yelled walking forward toward the slight shifting.

"..I'm right h-here..."

Ah, there he is! On the ground with no shirt on, and a blood pole around his body, with really deep gashes all over his back!

Mint-condition, I must say. I thought he was dead.

"The hell happened to your back, Mar-"

"S-stop using my fr-freakin' last name!"

"Whatever. What's with your back?", I pulled him up and lay him down on the ground, away from his blood. His back had 5 scars. Flesh was literally ripped off, the gashes at least 2 to 3 inches deep into his skin. Sighing, I tied my navy blue jacket across his back and waist, carrying him on my back. I headed down the hallway again. Once I saw the room at the end, I sprinted and hopped through the broken window-which unlike the door, I guess doesn't grow back. Running as fast as I could to the bathroom-so Kyle didn't see Stan's condition-I set him in the tub and ripped the first-aid from the wall and started cleaning up his wounds. Soon enough, there was banging on the bathroom door, albeit from Kyle.

"Stan! Stan!", Kyle banged against the door. Once Stan's back was bandaged and he was able to sit up and talk correctly, I un-locked the bathroom door. Kyle ran in and knelt by the tub, immediately grabbing Stan's hand in his own. Kyle was already bursting into tears when he turned to Stan's face and questioned me.

"What happened, Craig?", He muttered so only I could hear.

"Kyle...just-just know I fixed his wounds, and he'll be alright."

"What scars?"

I turned Stan over and Kyle's tears finally ran down his face.

"Oh...my god..."

Everyone came into the bathroom. We all sat around the tub talking about what to do next, where is safe, when's Damien coming back, etc. Stan sat upright and screamed at a deafening loud pitch as we all covered our ears and closed our eye's. When Stan stopped, he lay'd back down in the tub, breathing heavily. When we turned him around to see his back and what was wrong...

His scars were gone. 


	10. Tweek out

Kyle's POV -  
His scars were gone! What the fuck! I looked to Craig,

who was surprisingly looking at me also.

"Kyle, I think if I told you my idea of what happened, you'd

get the same thing.", He stated simply.

I nodded,"Ok, shoot."

"Alright. According to me, Stan didn't have what ever

the...thing was looking for. Whatever it IS looking for, is on

the back-hence the scars that have disappeared. Now, the

thing was looking for something out of the ordinary, right?

So I thought, what about a birthmark, on someone's back?"

"But who has a birthmark on their back? And an ODD

birthmark, since a monster wouldn't be looking for

something obvious...?"

I stopped talking and stared at Craig, mouth twitching.

"Damien.", we said in unison.

I got up, Craig following, and walked out the bathroom with

Stan on my back. Kenny and Butters were in the room

already, waiting for anything new to happen. OK PEOPLE.

I'll just take a moment here to say this summer job sucks

ass. Oh, and where the hell is Clyde? Anyway, we told the

other two of our idea, which they seemed to think also

made sense. I set Stan down and told Butters to watch him

(give me a break, I don't trust Kenny for a reason.) and

walked outta' the room with Craig. We had one mission;

Find Damien.

This proved to be an easy task. For, I fell onto a wall,

successfully knocking it over to reveal a control system with

Damien sitting by it, hacking away at wires.

"The hell, you guy's? Where the wall?", Damien asked,

annoyed.

"I fell on it when I tripped, but that's beside the point. The

point is, Stan got attacked by a thingy-"

"A thingy?"

"Let me finish! But yes, a thingy attacked Stan. But, that

thing was 'posed to attack YOU. Cause you have like, a

birthmark on your back or whatever, right?"

"Uh...ok, whatever. Get in the room, I'll put a force field

around it, just don't leave, ok? Shoo, shoo.", He swatted us

away. When we walked back in, Kenny was running around

the room and Butters was asking Stan random questions to

quickly to be coherent sentences.

"What's wrong, Kenny?",I asked, sitting next to Stan. He

turned around, scared shitless. Craig sat down across from

me. Kenny gulped and sat down by Craig and stared at him.

Craig's eye's widened.

"Where the hell is Tweek?" 


	11. Angel Stalker

"Um...Sir?",I asked. He turned to me. He seeming really busy, his eye's glued to his computer monitor,

"Why is everything black?", He sighed happily.

"Blackout. It was an...accident. Don't worry-"

"HELLO! Heym Kyle! You guys! Can you hear this? Yeah? Alright then. *CRACK* Shit, I broke your wall again. It was in the way. Pip? PIP! Hey, just talk or something so I can pin-point your location."

"Pip, don't say one wor-"

"Wait, wha-", I gasped and clasped my hands over my mouth.

"Ah, there you are. Time to reset. *POP*"

I breathed in sharply as pictures flowed through my mind as quickly as they left, flooding my vision and eventually froze.

Damien?

My Damien?

I turned to the man next to me. Oh. 'Sir'. I know him! I've met him at my college, huh? I know! He was lawyas making Damien pissed and he kept staring at me. Freakin' Pedo, is what Damien called him. Wait, wasn't e in one of my classes? Ah...

OH.

Before I has a chance to say his name aloud, he walked up and grabbed my wrist. The next thing I know I'm outside of the office. ALRIGHT, Here's what I think is basically happening:

1- I moved in with Damien 2- I got accepted to Starbucks, which turned out to be this weird radio station instead 3- This guy told me he was here to save me from my boyfriend 4- Brainwash...thing 5- In a hall with the guy who is trying to break me and my boyfriend up 6- um...Being rescued by my boyfriend, I think...

Yeah, pretty much is what happened since I graduated from my college. Except step 6 hasn't happened yet. OH YEAH! The OWNER. I turned to the man next to me.

"Ah, Excuse me sir?", he turned to me,"Why do I have to call you sir instead of Gregory?"

He froze. We both heard foot step's walking up to us. We both turned in unison to see...

Damien.

"Damien!", I bolted over to him, tears already ringing down my face. He held his arms out, smirking. I jumped into his arms, starting to cry more. I clinged to him as close as I could as Damien wrapped his arms back around me.

"So," Damien started looking to Gregory,"Your the the thing that took my angel, then?"


	12. Glowing Scars

Tweek's POV -  
"UMPF!", I got slamed to the ground, followed by the monster trying to kill me. God, This is much worse then the gnomes! This freakin monster treating me like a pet! For jesus sake, i got a collor on my neck like a leash! Argh!  
"Where the hell is Tweek?"  
"UMPF!", I screamed, falling to the floor on my side. The monster shoving me to the ground.  
"Shit, where DID that spaz go?"  
*SMACK*  
"Ow! Kidding, kidding. Hey, the force feild thing is gone. What's happening?"  
"Don't know, don't care, help me find my boyfriend."  
"C-Craig! AHMPF!", I yelled out in pain. This thing did a real number on my back, it hurts like hell! Jesus, where'd this thing even come from? Freakin' government experiments trying to kill us all!  
*CRACK*  
I turned quickly to the sound of bone cracking. Craig had smashed it's head in with a chair, blood spattered on my face from it. Great, this is just perfect! I have a collar on, no shirt on, am now covered in some monsters blood and oh yeah, Craig's here, seeing me like this. Arg! My head fell back to the ground and i wheezed out a breath. My head was spinning. Falling out of the roof must've done a real number on me. "Tweek?", Craig's voice echoed through the room. I heard his footsteps run up to me. Craig winced.  
"Hey, guys! Come here, he's got scars on his back like Stan, and they're fuckin' glowing!", He yelled to the way he came from before looking back to me. "God, what the hell did that thing do to you, Tweek?", He muttered, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I managed a weak smile to him, making him grin. Kyle, carrying Stan, Kenny and Butters eventually got over to me. They were talking to eachother quietly before Craig hissed to them.  
"They'll do WHAT?", He yelled moments later. It got quiet as he turned back to me. "Tweek? Tweek, are you gonna' be alright for a little while longer?" I nodded slowly. Craig picked me up and we set off out of the room.  
"When'd you dissapear anyway, Tweek? I didn't even see you get taken...", Craig asked quietly.  
"It w-was when -ack- Clyde and I-"  
"Holy fuck, I forgot about Clyde. Where the hell is he?"  
"He's possesed. And got the advantage of -gah- not falling th-through a roof... I think he's still chained to t-the wall though -nngh!"  
Craig stopped for a moment before motioning Kenny to go to the roof and check. Kenny quickly climbed up the ruble and came down with Clyde. Clyde was asleep, so it was easy to just let Kenny fall and break the landing for him. After Kenny returned we kept walking.  
"So, your the thing that took my angel then?", We heard as we passed a corner. Turning sharply, we came face to face with Damien, Pip, Some yellow haired guy and OH JESUS WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!


	13. Style is out of Style

Damien POV -  
"Pip, come back here, please. Can you not see I was so close to saving your soul from being consumed? I can help. Come here.", the angel stated frustrated. I looked down to Pip in my arms, him making no attempt of leaving-no attempt to stop crying. The hell did this angel do to him to make him cry so much? Stupid, stupid angel.

"Yeah, yeah, who's the guy glowing, Damien?", Craig walked up beside me. I looked to him out of the corner of my eye. Fuck, wasn't he in that room? Ugh. I heard Tweek on the the opposite side of Craig, murmuring about death. I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Uh, Tweek?", I asked quietly. I'm not much for talking, but that kid is freaking me out. Craig sighed and shook his head, smiling. I shrugged it off as everyone that was in the room came beside me. I turned my head to look at the angel again. He frowned at us but made no more movements.

"You gentlemen realise that by doing this, your going against God, correct?", the angel asked loudly. I looked to the people around me and smiled.

"Just because they a help a 'friend' doesn't mean they go to hell. Even if that 'friend' is the anti-Christ.", I said simply. He frowned more.

"Well then. Mole!~", the angel called,"Time to leave. It is pointless, it seems."

"M-mole?", Kyle muttered, taking a step forward," He's dead though!" Kyle walked a bit further. The angel turned to him, confused.

"You didn't know? When everything went back Christophe came back, but only half human. He is half angel also, sent to watch certain people. He's been quite a pain these day's though. Trying to get away from the mission because of a Kyle?", the angel muttered. Kyle gasped and ran up the the angel.

"Gregory! Your dead? Where's Christophe?", Kyle asked in a rush. Gregory stuttered a bit before clearing his throat.

"Christophe, this young man wants to see you, I believe.", Gregory said slowly. Kyle looked up and around.

"Ky-kyle?", Stan said quietly. I looked over to him. That's right, Stan and Kyle got together during the past couple of hours, right? Shit what's with all the drama, I just want to kill the angel or something now, god...

"Kyel?", everyone turned to the reluctant voice of Christophe. Kyle's head bolted over to him and he fell silent, quiet tears running down his face. Christophe swallowed, smiling lightly. Kyle let out one shallow cry before running over and hugging Mole around the neck tightly. He hugged right back, just as hard. Kyle let out one more cry, sounding more like he was smiling and attempting to laugh. Like...a happy cry? Whatever. I glanced the Stan to see him bright red and angry. Just as I looked forward, Gregory appeared right in front of me. He smiled softly, handing me a small paper before disappearing. I scowled, what a scared little angel, running away. I opened the paper and read quickly:

Beware. Two of your group members are still carrying Obayifo. ~Gregory. Take care, my friend.

Shit. Obayifo? In WHO? Fucking hell, I wanna get those thing's out! They're freakin creepy in the dark... I looked to our group quickly. The only who've been around any monster's are Stan, Clyde and Tweek, right? It's gotta be one of them.

"This is the worst job ever.", Stan sighed sadly. I was about to laugh, but Clyde interrupted.

"I though it was pretty cool.", Clyde spook hazily, in an in-human voice. More silence fell as everyone turned to Clyde. He had his head down, his eye's cloudy and an evil grin spread across his face. Shitttt. Who's the other one? I have to-

"Oh, but Damien!~", Clyde sang, looking up with his hazed over eye's and scary smile, "If you kill me, you kill Clyde too..."

"True, that would be quite sad.", Tweek said boldly, walking up to Clyde. We all stared on. Tweek turned to face us with a equally scary grin and eye's. I sighed. Fuck, why does this always happen to ME?

"Holy shit, Tweek is standing still.", Craig said amazed. I snickered and then stopped immediately. Tweek and Clyde's smile grew. Shit, they look like Jack Skeleington twins. Perfect. And just as I was about to get everyone covered in a shield, Clyde grabbed Butters and pulled him in. 


End file.
